


Extraño

by Nakuru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por primera vez, Kagome se siente dividida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraño

Es extraño sentir la frente de Kikyo contra la de ella, pero el contacto es tan reconfortante como la energía que las rodea como un fino manto, protegiéndolas y ocultándolas de los demonios cercanos, curando sus heridas, devolviéndoles la energía para luchar, uniéndolas como las circunstancias no lo hacen.

Por eso, de manera inconsciente, Kagome se relaja a tal punto que se sorprende cuando la barrera desaparece y Kikyo comienza alejarse.

—Kikyo... —dice sin pensarlo, queriendo seguirla.

—¿No tienes algo que hacer? —la interrumpe Kikyo, mirándola con seriedad, y Kagome sabe que sí, así es.

Todos —Inuyasha— la están esperando y no puede perder el tiempo cuando puede estar salvándolos.

—Gracias. —Kagome tiene que esforzarse, pero logra comenzar a correr hacia el lugar en el que siente los fragmentos de la perla shikon.

Todavía siente a Kikyo atrás, cada vez más lejos, y aunque no sabe porqué, nota cómo una lágrima tras otra se escapa de sus ojos.

No tiene sentido, porque ella resiente a Kikyo, mas según la distancia aumenta, la sensación de estar partida en dos también lo hace.

Quizás es porque en otro mundo no tendrían que separarse... o quizás la razón es otra, mas no tiene tiempo para pensar en ello.

Consciente de eso, Kagome seca sus lágrimas y corre más rápido, intentando evocar en su mente el rostro de Inuyasha y no el de Kikyo.


End file.
